Soothing the Savage Beast
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Belle and Sasha need the magic mirror, they have to sneak into the Beast's room without waking the Beast himself!


**This is just a little story I wanted to do**

* * *

Sasha gulped. "A-Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, the mirror is in here." Belle said as she and Sasha were about to enter the West Wing of the castle.

Sasha and Rachel came by for a visit. They had a great time and were going to leave, but the magic mirror they needed to get back home was in the Beast's room!

And the Beast was taking a nap! The last thing anyone should ever do is disturb a sleeping beast!

The very thought of that happening made Sasha's skin prickle.

"I should have stayed and washed dishes with Rachel and Mrs. Potts..." Sasha said below her breath.

"Shhh!" Belle hushed silently. She carefully opened the door to the Beast's room.

Sasha's eyes widened when she saw how torn apart it was. Claw marks everywhere! Broken furniture was everywhere!

And there was the Beast, sleeping in his bed.

Belle and Sasha tip-toed quietly to find the mirror.

Sasha stopped moving.

"Sasha?" Belle looked over her shoulder and saw Sasha. She looked like she was in a trance.

Sasha was staring at a glowing rose that was kept under a glass dome. She stepped forward, but Belle stopped her.

"No!" she hissed. "That rose is very important to the Beast! You can't touch it!"

Belle remembered all too well when she came too close to the rose. The Beast was enraged and he scared her out of the castle and into a pack of wolves!

Sasha nodded and backed away from the enchanted rose. She saw something else glittering next to the table by the Beast's bed.

It was the magic mirror!

"There!" Sasha whispered. She silently strode up to the table, when he was just inches away from the snoring beast, she held her breath and reached for the mirror.

But then, the dust floating in the room tickled Sasha's nose.

She felt a sneeze coming on.

Sasha's breath hitched once, then twice.

Belle feared the worst to happen.

Quickly, Sasha buried her nose in the nook of her arm and sneezed. It wasn't as loud, but the Beast's sharp ears picked up the muffled sneeze.

Sasha almost screamed when the Beast turned to his side and grumbled. Then he resumed sleeping.

Beyond relived, Sasha handed the mirror to Belle. They were about to leave until the Beast grumbled again.

The girls saw the big Beast shifting in a strange manner. He tossed and turned, his eyebrows knitting in discomfort. A few snarls escaped his mouth

"He must be having a nightmare!" said Belle. "He might wake up!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Sasha went up to the Beast.

"Sasha! No!" Belle spoke in her hushed tone.

Sasha reached her hand out and rubbed the Beast on his stomach.

To Belle's complete and utter amazement, the Best stopped flailing and started to relax. He even started smiling a little.

"Hmmmm..." The Beast hummed in content. Sasha rubbing his belly felt so good, his leg shook just like a little dog's.

Belle came closer to watch. Sasha giggled. "He likes it."

Now it was Belle's turn to be amazed. To think such a soothing method calmed the Beast down.

Sasha stopped and took Belle's hand. "Try it."

Belle let Sasha put her hand on the Beast's well-shaped stomach. She stroked back and forth and the Beast kept smiling. He stretched and purred as she rubbed.

Chuckling, Belle worked her way from his belly to his chest.

"Here, do it like this." Sasha took Belle's hands and put them to the Beast's chest. Then she motioned them to smoothly massage the Beast's rugged, furry chest.

When Beast felt Belle massage his chest, his smile grew and he stretched out more, letting Belle's soft hands rub against him. He never felt so relaxed, he was falling deeper and deeper asleep.

Belle was enjoying this as well. She was happy to see the Beast so relaxed, his fur was so soft as it ran through her fingers.

The Beast was hardly acting like a big, scary beast. He purred and hummed, stretching and smiling.

Belle decided to stop and the Beast resumed his nap.

The girls quietly left the West Wing. Belle and Sasha finally let out their laughter.

"I never knew the Beast liked his belly rubbed! He was like a big puppy!" Sasha said.

Belle could barely contain her giggles. "Who knew?"

"Someone sounds like they're having fun in here!" Rachel said, walking in with Chip and Mrs. Potts.

"Did you find the mirror, dearie?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"Yep, and we found something else!" Sasha said. She told them how she and Belle snuck into the Beast's room and soothed him back to sleep with chest and belly rubs.

Mrs. Potts was shocked. Chip was confused. Rachel just laughed.

"Wow! My scaredy-cat sister soothed a beast?" Rachel put an arm around Sasha. "How'd you know that would work?"

Sasha shrugged. "Well, it works when Whampire has trouble sleeping. So, I thought it would work on the Beast too!"

"Well, we better get going. We'll see you soon, Belle." Rachel and Sasha hugged Belle goodbye. Then they used the magic mirror to return home.

* * *

A few hours later, Belle was reading in the library when she heard the Beast come in. "Oh, hello. Did you have a good nap?"

"Wonderful!" The Beast stretched his huge arms. "Probably the best nap I've had in a long time." He smiled and joined Belle on the couch with her.

The Beast was caught off guard when Belle cuddled up beside him. She looked up to him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"It makes me happy to see you happy." Belle said.

Beast felt his heart drumming, he blushed behind his fur.

"You're not getting bashful, are you? Hm?" Belle tickled him under the chin.

The Beast gasped a little, but purred as Belle's scratching put him at ease.

The objects watched at the adorable scene. Belle and the Beast were becoming closer and closer every day...

With a little help from their friends of course.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hiya, pal! Mind if I ask you for some story help? :)**


End file.
